Earth-27750
Earth-27750 is a collaboration universe between D227 and J50A, one of the many collaborations the two have ever made. This universe however, is built to last, compared to the two's other works in the past that're abandoned mostly due to the lack of interaction between the two, as well as coordination (due to the creators' different time zones that slow them down). This universe's contents are made of fanfictions made by the two creators, with reimagined character origins (though they're not getting into origins straight on, at first). This universe is based on the MCU, DCCU, CW's Arrow TV Show, as well as Flash, and even other sources, such as books and other comics, as well as some video games. Major/Group Story Arcs *'Note:' **'(*) Means that it is a major story arc.' **'(^) Means that it is a group story arc.' The Day of Reckoning (Justice League)*^ The first major story arc in this universe, the story arc introduces the universe itself, and the condition of the universe's Earth, as well as its inhabitants, especially vigilantes and enhanced individuals. The world's been filled with heroes and villains, gods and monsters, and a lot of other supernatural things. Most of the "officials" fear that they'll take over the world themselves, but one man seeks to prove that "super-heroes" do exist, and they will protect mankind with their lives. And on the same time, a threat beyond Earth seeks to dominate Earth itself, and an unlikely team of "heroes" are about to prove themselves to the world. They are... the Justice League! Warlords of Draenor (Justice League/Crossover)^ After the League's first success in repelling the first major problem that threatens the entire world, they have continued to preserve peace in the world, with the help of other heroes, as well. But months after their times of "peace", the League discovers a bigger threat lying in another dimension after a shocking finding of a being from another world. And they soon found something bigger than they expected. A new world, in another dimension, called "Azeroth", filled with not just humans, but beings that are known to be non-existant in the world of the League, including a race that threatens the existence of Azeroth. Will the League succeed in defending Azeroth? Introducing the elements of the hit-game, World of Warcraft to Earth-27750! And while the major heroes of the Justice League are away... what will happen to Earth, without their protection? Doom's Day (Avengers)^ It's time for the heroes to face yet another major threat in this universe. However, this time, the threat comes in a different way, and causes a horrifying effect. The Justice League stands no chance against this... "Doom", and they're gone for a long time, leaving the world once again defenseless, even with the other superhero teams still existing, the villains are getting stronger every day. However, evil will always face its counterpart, and the Justice League still got another option. An even-more unlikely team of heroes are assembled to face this "Doom", and find an even more sinister plot involving the previous realm the Justice League went to. Will the heroes manage to stop "Doom"? Introducing, Earth-27750's seemingly unique Avengers! Myths and Legends (Heroes of the Old)^ The Heroes of the Old may not be the best superhero out there in the modern world, but the group surely is the oldest superhero group in existence. Composed of various heroes from different realms filled with deities and otherworldly beasts, the Heroes of the Old are the Expendables of the ancient world. But how did they form up to be a great team that stood the test of time? In this arc, we will explore the origins of the Heroes, from hero to hero, deity to deity, and even beast to beast, while also exploring the realms of the gods themselves. Darkseid War (Crossover)*^ This is it... the biggest, world-shattering event of Earth-27750! Earth's Mightiest Heroes -- along with Mother Earth's other heroes of course -- have saved the world multiple times, both alone, or together. They've also saved other worlds, and faced intergalactic threats. But now, a threat, unlike anything the heroes have ever seen, takes the war to them. Enter, Darkseid, the God of Evil and the leader of the New Gods of Apokolips! The heroes now must band together, facing against an unlikely threat that spells D-O-O-M-S-D-A-Y the end of planet Earth. Will they succeed against the New Gods? Or they will find a way to... perish them along with their leader? Dark Reign (Crossover)* The heroes of Earth may've been successful in repelling off Darkseid and his forces out of Earth during the Darkseid War. But the destruction from their battles have affected many people, and a drastic change happened. Now, old heroes are being pulled back, getting a "forced retirement", while a new man forms a new Justice League with an agreement with the United Nations. Deeming the old Justice League ineffective, politician, and former governor, Harvey Dent, takes a step and forms the New Justice League! But the formation of the New Justice League seems to hide something... a hidden agenda of Harvey Dent himself... and while the heroes of Earth are powerless against "the new rules", others who kept to their old ways paid the price... Forever Evil (Crossover)* Things have never been going good since Harvey Dent's Dark Reign, and it's about to get worse. While the hidden agenda of Harvey Dent is still cooking, yet another form of evil appeared from a parallel reality, where good is evil, and evil is good.... the foolishness of Harvey Dent himself summoned this alternate reality threat, without no one knowing what'd happen when "the Box" is opened. Now, forces of evil from another world roam this universe... and everything is now evil... forever. But then, our true heroes themselves have their own agenda.... to save the world! Solo Story Arcs The Year of the Knight (Batman) Batman is one of the greatest herose Earth has ever known. Even without powers, the villains of Earth fear him, as the Dark Knight swoops in and deals his taste of vengeance to them. But what exactly defines him before he joins the Justice League? Taking back to the Knight's early days, we see how the Bat struggled to deal with his hometown's deadliest felons, thugs, hitmen, crime bosses, and even the earliest supervillains there are, and also see the greatest threat Batman has ever encountered in his life. And also, a brief glimpse of one of his (also) greatest enemies in the future... The Daughter of Olympus (Wonder Woman) Batman, the Dark Knight of Gotham. Captain America, the Hope of America, Flash, the Fastest Man Alive, and many other unique heroes are part of the Justice League. But out of the mightiest, the mysterious "Wonder Woman" does lift up to her name, of many males wondering what she truly is. She's the daughter of Zeus, the King of the Olympians, the brother of Hercules, the God of Strength, and the Daughter of Olympus. Among mortal men, she hides, with a sight even the Justice League can't identify. But an ancient threat from Wonder Woman's past has returned, and it is up to her to stop the primordial threat, that can possibly bring an apocalypse, and a real Second Coming. World's Fastest (Flash) Being the fastest man in the planet makes Barry Allen the center of the spotlight of the Justice League. His speed is unmatched by virtually everyr living being in the planet. But what if another being is nearly faster than him, and frames him for all sorts of criminal acts, even atrocious ones? Barry Allen goes out to stop the "imposter", only to make a shocking discovery about his powers, who he is, as well as what he is. The Beast Inside (Hulk) One of the most unlikely heroes in the world, Dr. Bruce Banner has been endowed with a curse, and a gift. The Gamma radiation flowing throughout his veins transforms him into a green-skinned being of unlimited strength and physicality, but the man himself always got in an argument with "the other side" on whether he's supposed to purge himself of the Hulk, or keep the curse. As decisions are made, a new threat awakens, which puts Banner's choices in the hard lane. Is he going to keep being the Hulk to stop this threat, or leave it to the Justice League to handle it, while he cure himself? Either choices are about to change Bruce's life forever, or wipe out the mightiest team of heroes on Earth in one swoop... In The Brightest Day... (Green Lantern) From nobody to superhero, the former comic book artist Hal Jordan found himself a member of a galactic peace-keeping force known as the Green Lantern Corps after the late Abin Sur granted him his power ring. When Hal has to keep his life balanced between his two tasks, he find strength when the threat of the war-monger Despero is set in motion, promising to unleash the Manhunters upon the planets. It is up to Hal and his fellow Green Lanterns Sinestro and Kilowog to stop this. Of Terrors and Marvels (Captain Marvel) Carol Danvers, AKA Captain Marvel has been working with Earth's heroes for thousands of times. Saving the world with them, defeating her own gallery of villains, and others. He's also a member of SWORD, an organization formed to keep Earth safe from intergalactic threats, in case the heroes aren't available. And now, SWORD has requested Captain Marvel's assistance in a possibly planet-threatening problem of an invasive alien species called... the Xenomorphs. And it's up to her to stop them. Either she'll blast them to pieces and save Earth, or get killed by legions of black-skinned savage aliens. Underworld (Punisher) Since the day his family was killed by a drug trade gone wrong on Central Park, Frank Castle, or as he is known by the media, the Punisher, has been struggling to survive, being search by both the police and criminals alike. However, when he discovers the head of a prostitute he saved from a rapist earlier on the front of his hideout, he perceives it as a message and sets to find out the responsible. Through investigation and bloodshed, Frank eventually discovers a much higher conspiracy than he imagined, with multiple people involved. One thing is for sure, though; all of them will be punished. American Alien (Superman) The existence of the alien species known as the "Kryptonians" are nearly unknown to the entire galactic community, with only a handful knowing where they are. They're deemed a dangerous species to any civilizations that come across them, with a star around the planet. Until in the year of 1968, during Christmas, Kryptonians are revealed to have been in the US Government, and an accident left "Clark Joseph Kent" traumatized by the death of his father, who died protecting the president from a "Manhunter". 46 years later, Clark Kent has embraced his Kryptonian origins, and now works for the US Government, and becomes the first government superhero in the 2010s, predating the Justice League. But when a terrorist attack suddenly brings back young Clark Kent's trauma back, it's up to him to stop the threat from his past, only to discover a deadly truth. The Inhabitants Justice League *Captain America *Batman *Green Lantern *Wonder Woman *The Flash *Hulk *Martian Manhunter *Iron Man (honorary) *Spider-Man (honorary) X-Men *Professor X *Cyclops *Phoenix *Wolverine *Rockslide *Karnak *Lash *Martian Marauder (honorary) *Thrall (honorary) The Horde *Gul'dan *Blackhand *Kargath Bladefist *Garrosh Hellscream (formerly) *Grommash Hellscream (formerly) *Durotan (formerly) *Draka (formerly) *Orgrim Doomhammer (formerly) *Garona (formerly) *Mannoroth (unofficial) *Kil'jaeden (unofficial) *Archimonde (unofficial) *Sargeras (unofficial) *Numerous other unnamed orcs from Draenor The New Horde *Thrall *Vol'jin *Garrosh Hellscream (defected) *Grommash Hellscream (defected) *Garona *Magni Bronzebeard (temporary) *Cairne Bloodhoof Heroes of the Old *Hercules (Greek) *Perseus (Greek) *Artemis (Greek) *Apollo (Greek) *Hermes (Greek) *Belus (Egyptian/Greek) *Ra (Egyptian) *Sobek (Egyptian) *Thor Odinson (Norse) *Ragnar (Norse) *Hephaestus/Vulcan (Roman/Greek) *Chaac (Mayan) *Xbalanque (Mayan) *Bakasura (Hindu/Indian) *Agni (Hindu/Indian) *Xing Tian (Chinese) *Darius I (Persian)** *Achilles (Greek) *Ravana (Hindu/Indian) *Raiden (Chinese) *Cenarius (Azerothian) Dark Justice *Two-Face (Founder) *Iron Patriot (Counterpart of Captain America, acting as the team's own Iron Man as well) *Red Hood (Counterpart of Batman) *Sinestro (Counterpart of Green Lantern) *Speed Demon (Counterpart of the Flash) *Champion (Counterpart of the Hulk) *Martian Marauder (Counterpart of Martian Manhunter) *General Zod (Own Superman) *"Spider-Man" Earth-38860 'Main article: Earth-38860 ' As part of the Forever Evil storyline, like the real comic event in real life, this universe possesses an alternate counterpart, in which the moralities of every villains and heroes, are reversed. In other words, villains are heroes, and heroes are villains. Although so, this universe also possesses several notable unique "contents". One of these contents is the existence of the heroic Artificial Intelligence, as well as defense system, called Ultron. In Earth-27750 itself, "Ultron" does not exist, even in its "villainous form" like its classic comic incarnation. Unlike the real Forever Evil's Earth 3, the origins of the villain-heroes in the universe don't truly match as an opposite to their good versions in the native universe. For example, while the Superman of Earth-27750 arrived on Earth with his father before the 2000s, with his father becoming a presidential bodyguard and died after a Manhunter was sent to kill him, the Superman of Earth-38860 was actually offered as a "sacrifice" for Darkseid and the New Gods because they threatened to destroy Krypton, while the Kryptonians of that universe themselves are war-like beings, and the New Gods are technically pure-good beings, with no objectives of harming other life-forms. Though they still share their love for combat like the native universe's New Gods. Trivia *In Dark Reign, some of the heroes, mostly major heroes, receive a design overhaul for the story arc. In the beginnings of the arc, the heroes use their normal costumes from the previous Darkseid War arc. But starting from Dent's announcement of "retiring the old heroes", several times later, the heroes would appear in new costumes, and new identities, such as Warbird and The Knight. They'd appear in their "alternate ego" for the entire arc, though they're referred with their old names more frequently. At the beginnings of Forever Evil, they'd assume their real hero identities once again, but still with different designs. **From the last statement from the previous trivia, if any of you see a "Dark Reign" costume of the hero's real persona, don't really assume that the heroes are gonna be using the "new real hero costumes" during Dark Reign. Though it clearly states "Dark Reign", they'd begin to wear it in Forever Evil, and would stay in the costume for the rest of the universe's existence until another change happened. Category:Realities Category:Fan Fiction Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Fan Fiction by Draft227 Category:Earth-27750